OPORTUNIDADES
by PIMPI
Summary: Relato de 3 cap. Podrá el amor resistir la infidelidad ó un nuevo amor nacerá.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí otra historia corta… Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen exclusivamente a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**OPORTUNIDADES**

Abrió los ojos y suspiro al notar la hora 1:33 am, nuevamente él llegaría tarde nuevamente ella fingiría dormir y hacer como si aquello no estuviera pasando, pero la realidad es que su matrimonio estaba quebrado desde hace un par de meses atrás. Escucho la puerta cerrarse delicadamente sus pasos lentos y cautelosos rechinando en las escaleras, el sonido de la perilla girarse dejándole entrar a la habitación, ella como ayer cerraría los ojos con fuerza lo escucharía desvestirse y sentarse de su lado de la cama oiría su respiración cansada y fastidiada por regresar a casa; el dolor se instalo en su pecho y las ganas de llorar se estancaron en su garganta al sentir la culpabilidad de su esposo intentándola abrazar pero en su lugar darle la espalda, en un descuido las lagrimas escaparon muriendo en la almohada única testigo de sus penas.

No supo en que momento el amor emigro, ¿cuando fue que aquel fuerte sentimiento comenzó a decaer? ¿Cuándo es que las caricias se volvieron distancia? ¿Cuándo es que las palabras de afecto se transformaron en reproches? ¿Cuándo? Era una pregunta sin respuesta.

La alarma le hizo saber que un nuevo día comenzaba lo apago sin mucho esfuerzo, se ponía de pie envolviéndose en su bata, beso la frente de su marido como todas las mañanas ayudándolo a despertar inhalando un perfume que nunca uso, sonreiría de lado antes de comenzar a preparar un desayuno que nuevamente se quedaría sin ser tocado con el pretexto de que era tarde, un beso en la mejilla junto con un –te veo en la noche- es lo único que la seguía uniendo a ese que fue su gran amor. La pelirrosa volvería a tirar la comida pues ella tampoco tenia hambre, lavó los trastos y ordeno la casa con lágrimas recorriendo sus blancas mejillas; en la ducha se relajo y una chispa comenzó en su corazón pues recordó la fecha, hoy era su aniversario, esta noche cumplía cinco años de matrimonio que para su mala suerte parecía estar llegando a su fin, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, creyendo y confiando en que el cielo esta noche le mandaría un regalo tan buscado por ambos.

Se miro al espejo notando como la desgracia se reflejaba en su rostro al que con un poco de maquillaje pretendía volver a la vida, su cuerpo seguía siendo curvilíneo y firme gracias al ballet que abandono para casarse y convertirse en ama de casa, termino de arreglarse quedando como cuando apenas salía con su marido, iluminando sus ojos verdes que enamoraron a Sasuke todo su porte era digno de piropos pues tras la facha de esposa sumisa y perfecta se escondía una mujer sensual y atractiva a ojos de cualquiera.

Acudió puntual a su cita en el restaurante de todos los años ese mismo donde recibió la propuesta de convertirse en la Sra. Uchiha, una copa de vino se volvería casi una botella, las parejas iban y venían, con las horas el lugar por poco lucio solo y él aun no llegaba; no pudo mas que sonreír cuando su celular vibro presentándole un mensaje **Amor perdón, la junta se ha alargado te veo en casa** un viejo pretexto que tantas veces había escuchado con la diferencia de que hoy lo leía, pidió la cuenta a ese camarero pelirrojo que luego de insinuársele toda la noche bien podía haber sido la venganza perfecta pero no, ella no era así .

Era una linda noche para caminar mas sin embargo prefirió tomar su coche, solo quería irse a casa eso le pedía su mullido corazón pero su mente cansada de ser vilmente engañada la llevo hasta las oficinas donde trabaja su esposo, entro con seguridad y subió por el elevador llegando al lugar adecuado solo una luz la recibía al final del pasillo, ella respiro contenta pues una fuga de estupidez le hizo creer que él estaría hay; una sonrisa sincera atravesaba el lumbral de la puerta donde estaba parada –Buenas noches Sakura-chan- ella respondió al saludo y pregunto por el dueño de su corazón su amigo ni tardo ni perezoso le comunico que se acababa de marchar, ella respiro tranquila, otra vez la estupidez le nublaba la vista creyendo todas las mentiras y que todas sus inseguridades la habían echo desconfiar de su marido, tenia que pedirle perdón por siquiera haberlo creído infiel, la chica ojos de jade se despidió de su amigo agradeciéndole por dentro sus palabras y oprimió otra vez el botón del elevador que la llevaría hasta el estacionamiento.

Su felicidad se esfumo tal como llego, su corazón se rompió y su alma partió en el momento en que sus ojos presenciaron a su amado Sasuke bajo el cuerpo desnudo de una joven pelirroja que gemía su nombre y lo hacia gruñir el de ella.

Con el alma pisoteada y los ojos llenos de agua salda subió al auto, manejo aprisa arrebazando y pasándose la luz roja ya nada le importaba, lo único que cubría su mente era ese recuerdo repitiéndole a su corazón un "te lo dije", sus ojos rojos le nublaban la visión estuvo a punto de estamparse pero la vida no quería abandonarla esta noche, la vida quería ofrecerle otras opciones.

Cerro su maleta llena de ropa y varias cosas necesarias para vivir un par de semanas fuera de casa, tan inmersa estaba en su mente que no noto una sombra postrarse en el marco de la puerta se apareció con cara seria preguntándole -¿Qué haces?- ella hizo caso omiso e intento pasar a su lado murmurándole un me voy, el la tomo del brazo con fuerza diciéndole –No puedes, tu me perteneces- sus lagrimas rebeldes gritaban un "lo se todo", él azabache la soltó e intento envolverla en falsas palabras y promesas sin respaldo –Si te vas me mato- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, anduvo manejando con un mal presentimiento clavado en su corazón que fue bien cubierto con la llamada del rubio que hace unas horas acaba de ver –Sakura, Sasuke esta en emergencias el intento…- ella freno de golpe sabia la frase siguiente, ante su amenaza cumplida y el gran amor que aun sentía por él acudió al hospital, pasaron los días y un nuevo velo de chantajes la hizo creer que todo iría mejor.

Cualquier Review/Cometario es bien recibido sea malo o bueno…


	2. Chapter 2

La felicidad le duro cerca de siete meses, siete meses en los que ella creyó otra vez tenerlo todo siete meses llenos de regalos, adornos florares y cenas; esa misma tarde su mundo se pinto de azul pastel pues la prueba de embarazo en sus manos marca finalmente un resultado positivo ella preparo una cena para darle la notica, Sasuke ese día lo elegiría para volver a regresar tarde a casa pero esta vez ahogado en alcohol Sakura en estado eufórico guardo sus reproches ella solo quería darle la noticia sin embargo él se le adelantó diciéndole –Me largo- ella no entendía solo lo miraba preparar sus maletas y cuando pregunto el ¿por qué? él solo se rio –La pregunta que deberías hacerme es ¿por quién?- las lagrimas de la pelirrosa se dejaron ver cuando escucho el nombre de la misma pelirroja del pasado –Karin esa hermosa mujer me hará padre- su labio y sus manos comenzaron a temblar no podía creer lo que escuchaba pues su ingenuidad se difuminaba demostrándole que él nunca dejo de serle infiel –En la semana te mando los papeles del divorcio- cerro la puerta ni un lo siento ó un adiós recibió de su parte.

Como Sasuke lo había dicho a la semana los papeles del divorcio estaban frente suyo, ella con lagrimas en los ojos termino por firmarlos sin leerlos no le importaba quien se quedaría con que ella no quería ya nada de él; Sakura puso a la venta la casa, marchándose lejos con una vida en su vientre el mismo día que él padre de la criatura se casaba con otra.

Las primeras semanas le fueron difíciles, no podía irse a dormir sin antes llorarle sin antes preguntarse por él; luego de unos mese su barriga comenzó a notarse por lo que tuvo que dejar de dar clases de Ballet el dinero de la venta de la casa le había sido de utilidad para iniciar su propia escuela. De vez en cuando veía a Hinata esposa de su rubio amigo que seguía insistiéndole en que Sasuke tenía que saber pero ella permanecía en su posición haciéndole prometer a Naruto mantener la boca cerrada; -Buenos días Sakura- la recibía Neji Hyuga su doctor y amigo ese que desde su divorcio la apoyo –Buenos días Neji-kun- sonreía y se recostaba para el ultrasonido mientras el gel frio tocaba su piel se ponía a pensar en ¿Cómo seria? El color de sus ojos, si tendría el pelo rosa ó azabache como el de su padre una lágrima rebelde cruzo su mejilla -¿Estas bien?- él le pregunto –Crees que deba decírselo- susurro queriendo ponerse a llorar –No lo sé, que dice tu corazón- ella rio Neji nunca ayudaba mucho a tomar decisiones pero siempre la escuchaba –Tal vez el próximo mes- miro en el monitor el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo –Todo se ve bien, es un niño sano- salía del consultorio del Hyuga cuando –Te invito a cenar- la voz tranquila del de ojos perla la detenía en el lumbral –A las ocho- ella sonrió, luego se marcho.

En el siguiente mes, las salidas a cenar se volvieron recurrentes ambos platicando de su trabajo, de lo tonto que les parecía el paisaje o cualquier otra cosa, ambos pensaban en nombres para el bebe ambos se acompañaban en las noches hablando por teléfono hasta tarde; en Sakura comenzaba a crecer algo mas que su vientre ella volvía a sentirse feliz y protegida al lado de su doctor y él le rogaba a la vida por que la pelirrosa lo dejara entrar en su corazón él querría a ese bebe como suyo él cuidaría de los dos.

Se encontraba en la ultima semana del séptimo mes, había decidido contarle a Sasuke sobre la existencia del bebé ya hacia hablado con Neji su actual pareja el cual la apoyo como siempre, esa noche Hyuga le marco diciéndole que una cesárea se había complicado que no podría pasar por ella, no era la primera vez que regresara sola a casa de echo le gustaba caminar a través de las calles que lucían tranquilas le agradaba que la brisa rosara sus mejillas, caminaba pensando en que preparar para la cena cuando alguien tocaba su hombro haciéndola girar sus ojos en un principio la desconocieron para Sakura esa persona era solo una mujer en su mismo estado -¿En que puedo ayudarla?- la tipa sonrió de lado y sus ojos mostraban ira –Soy la nueva Sra. Uchiha- se presentaba con cinismo, la pelirrosa tomo aire antes de sonreírle –Un gusto- ofrecía su mano pero era rechazada –Escucha bien estoy aquí para decirte que Sasuke es mío y nadie le arrebatara a mi hijo su futuro así que ni se te ocurra irle a contar a Sasukito que ese bastardo que esperas es suyo- Sakura rodo los ojos y respiro de forma cansada quien se creía ella para venir a darle ordenes –No te preocupes que no pienso quitarte a Sasuke él es todo tuyo, pero ni tu ni nadie evitara que mi hijo conozca a su padre- la pelirrosa alzo el rostro antes de darle la espalda y dejarla hablando sola; pero la verdad es que ese encuentro le había provocado ulcera, la pelirroja enfurecida corrió dándole alcance la tomo por los hombros y de forma provechosa la empujo a la avenida.

El corazón de Sakura se acelero, su respiración se disparo y sus ojos se encontraron con una luz, lo ultimo que sus oídos escucharon fue el claxon del auto frente suyo que de forma inútil aplicaba los frenos, sintió un gran dolor creciendo por todo su cuerpo miro su mano llena de sangre y temió no por su vida si no por la de su hijo, su cuerpo luego de estrellarse contra el parabrisas rodo hacia el asfalto. Despertó unida aun respirador, trato de ubicarse en la habitación de paredes blancas cuando su vista llego a sus pies miro a un Neji con ojeras sonreírle -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- el castaño estaba acostumbrado a contestar esas preguntas pero esta vez era diferente pues le dolía hacerlo –Sakura tuviste un accidente…- ella comenzó a agitarse -…tranquila ya paso estas en el hospital…- rápidamente llegaron a su mente flashazos de esa noche y con todo el miedo de mundo pregunto –Y mi bebé, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- toco su nada abultado vientre, el solo miro al piso negando Sakura comenzó a temblar en un movimiento violento zafó la aguja del suero y trataba de ponerse en pie acabando en brazos de Neji que la sostenía con fuerzas mientras ella gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente –Tienes que ser fuerte- la voz de Neji entro en su cabeza pero a ella ya no le importaba la vida sin su hijo ya no era vida, dejo que la sedaran y regreso a su inconsciencia alejando el dolor físico a cambio de un alma destrozada.

Sakura volvía abrir los ojos con lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo su rostro, busco a Neji pero en su logar encontró a Sasuke que la miraba con odio -¡¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste?, ¿Qué rayos pensabas Sakura? – la voz de Sasuke era fría y amarga ella solo trago saliva como si el perder a su bebé no le fuera suficiente ahora tenia al Uchiha recriminándole sus decisiones –Si hubieras hablado tal vez…- ella lo interrumpió –Tal vez ¿Qué? tal vez seguiría vivo, tal vez si tu no me hubieras traicionado, tal vez si tu estúpida esposa no hubiera ido a buscarme, Tal vez Sasuke- este la miro -¿Karin fue a buscarte? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?- Sakura quería contarle decirle que ella era la asesina pero su instinto de madre seguía hay dejándola pensar en que si le decía él era capaz de matarla o mandarla a al cárcel y que vida le podría esperar a una criatura sin la protección de su madre y el odio de su padre –Nada Sasuke, ahora vete no quiero volver a verte- este salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle –Es tu culpa- ella volvió a llorar y Neji volvió a consolarla esa y las noches siguientes donde Sakura despertada bañada en sudor llorando.

Hacia un año desde el accidente, hacia un año desde que perdió parte de su vida; despertó como todas las mañanas abriendo la ventana para dejar que el sol entrara pero esta vez era diferente por que esta vez del otro lado de la ventana estaba Neji que con flores de cerezo regadas en el piso formaban la frase –Cásate conmigo- ella sonrió su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y corrió a la salida del departamento para lanzarse a sus brazos besarlo y decirle –Acepto-


	3. Chapter 3

Bien aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, esperando que les guste y agradeciéndoles su tiempo.

La boda no fue nada ostentosa a petición de Sakura a ella le bastaba con tener a Neji a su lado y a él solo le importo escucharla decir –Te amo- por primera vez de sus labios pues ella ya lo había dicho antes pero solo por mensaje o un –yo también-. El tiempo como siempre paso ayudándole a Sakura a sanar viejas heridas demostrándole que la vida siempre te tiene algo mejor y luego de dos años de las manos de su marido recibió a una pequeña castaña ojos jade tan hermosa tan perfecta, la primera vez que la pequeña murmuro un –papi- como cualquier madre sintió celos, claro los bebés prefieren a papá que es el que no te dice "no" o "ya basta" –Tranquila amor lo que paso es que Mei sabe que tu eres mía- ella rio luego beso sus labios, dejo que la acariciara que probara su piel y ella probo la suya en definitiva nunca se cansaría de ese sabor, se sentía la mujer mas amada del mundo Neji con pequeños detalles le demostraba lo importante que era para él y cada vez que la amaba de esa forma la hacia pensar "Todo a valido la pena."

La pequeña Mei cumplía cinco años y estaba feliz pues mamá le prometió comprarle nuevas zapatillas para su recital, Sakura solo la veía ir de un lado a otro intentando darle alcance pero la barriga de un nuevo embarazo se lo dificultaba, para colmo Neji estaba atrasado –Mei cariño ayuda a mamá y deja de correr- la pequeña sonrió guiñando un ojo, su madre odiaba ese gesto idéntico al de su padre anunciando alguna travesura –Mami mami por aquí apresúrate- la niña trataba de jalar a su madre por las escaleras eléctricas ya sabia que en ese piso estaba la dulcería –Ya llegaremos- Sakura hablo de manera aflojerada –Eres una aburrida, me adelantare- la vio subir corriendo los escalones; como una daga un dolor se instalo en su pecho la chica de ojos jade supo que algo andaba mal, apresuró sus pasos intentando avanzar entre los padres y niños que discutían sobre que dulces llevar –Mei, Mei muñeca- Sakura llamaba pero nadie respondía -¡Mei mamá no esta jugando sal ya!- comenzaba a alterarse y las lagrimas amenazaban con fluir -¡Mei!- grito mientras recorría los pasillos de la tienda pero su pequeña no estaba pregunto por ella a los padres que la miraban con lastima y miedo pues no quisieran estar en su lugar –No lo siento- respondía la cajera –Puede ayudarme y avisar a seguridad- la chica rubia asintió tomando el teléfono mientras Sakura salía del local intentando localizar a su hija entre tanta gente -¡Mei!- insistía andando entre las tiendas –Nejí, Mei no la encuentro te necesito por favor amor- su esposo aparcaba el auto pero al escuchar a su esposa sumamente nerviosa no tardo en adentrarse al inmenso centro comercial y como si tuviera algún tipo de localizador no tardo en ver a la pequeña jugar con un niño un poco mayor bajo la mirada de alguien conocido -¡Mei!- el grito de su padre la hizo voltear en su dirección –Papi- corrió a sus brazos -¿Por qué le has hecho esto a mamá?- la niña miro al piso –Es que, es que mami no llegaba y yo quería chuparricos entonces Rei-chan me ha compartido los suyos, me dijo que si quería jugar y yo acepte, pero estamos con un adulto, su papi ha estado aquí, él ha dicho que no debí alejarme de mi madre que lo mejor seria esperar a que el guardia llegará- Neji abrazo a su pequeña tan inocente –Gracias- le dijo a aquel hombre que sonreía despeinando a su hijo que solo balbuceaba un –Papá ya estoy grande- él de ojos perla llamó a una preocupada Sakura que no tardo en llegar –Muñeca- su tono dulce hizo reír a la niña –Mami lo siento yo no…- Sakura la hizo callar con un gran abrazo que casi deja sin aire a la pequeña –Ma..me…- -Oh lo siento, solo que estoy muy feliz- Sakura noto que su hija tomaba de la mano a un niño –Mira mamá él es Rei chan, me ha regalado chuparricos- el niño mostro un pequeño sonrojo –También me ha dicho que estudia en el mismo colegio a donde acudiré no es eso genial- la pequeña lucia mas contenta por eso que por los chuparricos –Y él es…- la niña no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues su madre reconocería esos ojos negros donde quiera que fuese –Sasuke- sonrió él hizo lo mismo –Sakura- los pequeños miraban atentos aquella escena y Neji solo contemplaba el rencuentro de su esposa con su ex marido –A alguien me recordaban esos ojos verdes- Sasuke miro a Mei que platicaba de algo con su nuevo amigo –Me volverá loca- dijo con ironía –De hecho así eras tu, no recuerdas como nos conocimos-

_De todo su pasado con Sasuke el día en que se conocieron seguía siendo su favorito aun recordaba como creyó que ese niño estaba muerto debajo de aquel árbol y termino por picarlo varias veces con un palito hasta que el chico de ojos negros le hizo un gesto de dolor y un –Hmp- era lo único que respondía a todas las preguntas de ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Así? –que tu no tienes a alguien buscándote- el niño después de sentirse agobiado por aquella niña pelirrosa que no paraba de hablar decidió invitarle un helado –No, me he salido a escondidas, mi mamá es una aburrida- la pequeña dejaba caer una de las bolas de helado llenado sus ojos de agua –Molestia- Sasuke terminaba por intercambiar su cono y así esos pequeños siguieron platicando bajo la sombra de aquel árbol pero siempre ella era la que hablaba mas y el solo decía -Hmp-_

-Hmp- respondió ella y ambos se echaron a reír –Veo que te ha ido bien- Sakura miro hacia su esposo que era atacado por los dos pequeños remolinos queriendo jalar su cabellera –Mas que bien y ¿a ti?- el miro al techo luego a su hijo –Me he divorciado de Karin hace un par de años tengo la patria de Rei con él es suficiente para mi- ella le sonrió –Ellos son lo mejor que a unó le puede suceder…- hablo la pelirrosa tocando su abultado vientre –…Me tengo que ir- completo cuando vio a Neji tomar a Mei entre sus brazos –Yo también, espero volverte a ver- ella rio –Irán al mismo colegio y si no te has dado cuenta Mei no dejara en paz a tu hijo, así que tenlo por seguro- Sasuke vio alejarse feliz a Sakura de la mano de alguien que no era él –Pasa algo malo papá- la vocecita de Rei lo trajo al mundo de nuevo –Escúchame bien Rei nunca dejes ir a Mei- el niño no entendió el comentario –Hmp-

Sasuke Uchiha esa noche durmió recordando a la pequeña motita rosa picándolo con un palo, a su novia nerd en la preparatoria y a la bailarina que lo despertaba luego de convertirse en su esposa; Sasuke esa noche supo que había perdido a la que pudo ser la mejor madre para sus hijos.

Mientras Sasuke soñaba, Sakura lloraba de felicidad al saberse madre por segunda vez –Tiene los ojos de papá- el pequeñín era igual a su padre castaño y con ojos perla –Te amo- le dijo a su esposo que se acercaba para besarla –Nunca más que yo a ti- ella hizo su típico puchero –Tu no has sido madre por segunda vez así que no hables- y era verdad ella amaba a Neji mas que a su vida y no solo por ser el padre de sus hijos si no por que él siempre estuvo con ella, por que sabia que a su lado "Todo estaba bien, todo lo malo desaparecía" –mami esta llorando- Mei la acusaba –Es por que mami es feliz- Sakura le sonrió a su familia "suya y de nadie mas".

El destino de Sakura y Sasuke siempre iba a estar unido, nunca los dejaría olvidar los momentos felices y ahora que los hacia abuelos de una pelirrosa ojos negros, no había marcha atrás.

Muchísimas gracias a los que están leyendo hasta aquí y también a los que me han dejando algún comentario:

Guest: Lamento que no te haya gustado y como se que no leerás esto no hay como saber que tipo de historias no son "estúpidas" para ti

KUROSAKI YU: Gracias por decir que no es estúpido y por leerlo… y pues ya llegue al ultimo cap. espero y el final no sea tan común ;)

GIZETLEO: Hola, gracias por tu R, Fav y eso… me alegra que sigas leyéndome y como te dije hoy empiezo con el NaruSaku

Meli: Pues Sasuke no sufrió tanto pero tampoco fue tan feliz como lo hubiera sido con Sakura, espero y te haya gustado el final Gracias por el R

kiasca blanca: Muchas gracias de verdad, y lo de Sasuke quería que fuera algo diferente, cuéntame que te ha parecido el final…

Cuídense y hasta la próxima... ;)

Dejen sus R


End file.
